


It's Not a Safe World For Kids

by The_Marron



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe
Genre: Bat Family, Character Study, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marron/pseuds/The_Marron
Summary: 5 times Selina helped the Robins and one time she realized why."So you came to me?” She asked, forcing her tone to sound amused, not pitying.“I heard anyone can bitch about Batman with you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sellf-indulgent thing with Selina as the cool aunt that Robins like to come to to bitch about Batman. 
> 
> This is a mash up of many versions of characters. so it might not agree with your headcanons about some of them, or with their newest portrayals in the comics.
> 
> Catwoman is a mix of Injustice!Catwoman with Gotham Sirens! Catwoman.  
> Dick Grayson is based on Young Justice Robin and later Nightwing.  
> Jason Todd is based on Animated Movie 'Under the Red Hood' and his appearances in 'Red Hood & The Outlaws'  
> Tim Drake is based on Young Justice! Tim  
> Stephanie I created from the information I read, I've never seen her in comics or in a cartoon, so I kinda guessed. That's why there is so little about her.  
> Damian Wayne is from Son of Batman, Bad Blood and Teen Titans vs Justice League. 
> 
> Batman just happened. 
> 
> Timeline is based mostly on animated movies, Gotham Sirens comic and what I read on wikipedia, so it might not make any sense. Licentia poetica and so on.

**1.Dick**

This was her favourite part of the night. Oh, theft was the biggest thrill, of course, but standing on the edge of the Wayne Tower and looking down at the lights of Gotham, her prize already hidden away in her pocket, that was amazing. Could make a girl think she is the ruler of the world. Untouchable, unrestricted. Free. Powerful. And rich, that too.

She took out the diamond to appreciate it properly before delivering it to her client. Usually in such moments as these, the Bat would appear. He had a strange proclivity to rain on her parade and despite his stony expression she felt it amused him. Deep, deep down in the darkest corner of his soul, there was amusement there, she was sure of it.

Yet, as she enjoyed the play of light on the diamond’s surface, there was no sign of any tall, brooding and handsome in vicinity. She was almost disappointed. Just almost.

She put the diamond back into her pocket and decided to call it a day. She was to deliver the loot in the morning and a few hours of sleep sounded like a pretty good idea.

And then, she heard it. A yawn.

“What are you doing here, junior? Decided to arrest me to win Daddy’s approval?” She teased, her hand ready on her whip. She didn’t want to hit the kid, not really, but the alternative was losing her prize or a couple hours of running around and bumping into Batman, and that wasn’t exactly what she wanted to do.

“I care jack-shit for his approval.” Muttered Robin, stepping into the light. He walked towards her and instead of attacking, he just sat down at the edge of the building. Instead of cocky and righteous, he looked angry. Angry and miserable.

And he didn’t mention the diamond yet.

She could go. In fact, she should go. Family matters were definitely not her cup of tea and frankly, she and Robin very rarely met on the same side of the conflict. It would be unwise to seem interested in his problems. And yet… He was just a kid. A very angry, orphaned kid that had only one parent and no one to talk to when said parent drove him nuts. So with a sigh she sat down next to him.

“You know that it doesn’t sound so convincing when you spit out hate?” She inquired, her tone still mocking. She wasn’t soft, she didn’t have to be nice.

“You wouldn’t understand, I really, really don’t!” It was adorable, but it reminded her of someone.

She could remember her younger self, from her beginnings as Catwoman. She was young, impressionable. And there he was, strong, mysterious and interested in her. He said he believed in her, that it wasn’t who she was. Like hell it wasn’t. And yet, the younger Selina often felt guilty while stealing. Not because it was wrong, no. But because it meant seeing his disappointed face every time he caught her. It took her a while to grow out of it. But the little bird didn’t have to know that.

“Trust me, I would know. I’ve been young too and I was here before you arrived. He had no sidekick then so all of his expectations of ‘you can do better’ he poured on me. Every time he caught me, the worst part was not him taking my things, no, it was the constant nagging, as you can possibly imagine.”

“Ugh, he can go for hours. ‘Responsibility!’, ‘Justice!’ and all that jazz. I mean, he lets you off the hook almost every time, how is that just? No offense.” The kid rushed and she had to laugh.

“None taken. You see, it will help you greatly to understand that Batman is, at his core, a big hypocrite. He bestows good advices on other people because he struggles to listen to them himself. “

“I know! It’s like he expects everyone to be him, but even he isn’t! Sometimes I want to…”

“Hit him? Strangle him? Slash his face off?” She provided and Robin looked at her oddly.

“Something like that.” He finally admitted.

“Don’t worry, you are not the only one. It won’t help, though.”

“You tried?” He asked, amusement evident in his voice. Well, at least this one didn’t have a problem with emotions other than anger.

“Many times. Only result I got was that he started to wear a better armoured suit. I guess he thinks that since he couldn’t save himself, he can still save other people. But other people aren’t him. They don’t operate like him, they don’t feel the same anger at the world most of the time.”

“So he is basically a sanctimonious hypocrite?” Robin was now grinning.

“If you want to put it like this, yes. But don’t quote me on that.” She smiled at him too. This kid was good. Angry and lonely maybe, but good. He still knew how to feel, at least. “Though, I think he speaks of me in even worse terms, so maybe…”

“He doesn’t speak of you at all. I mean, any time me or Al… Anyone else mentions your name he simply brushes us off and says ‘Catwoman is my responsibility’. He cannot handle this responsibility, as far as I can see.”

“Aww, so he does care. Possessive, as always. Don’t worry, he reacts the same when I threaten you. It’s his way of saying ‘I care’ without actually saying it. Or acknowledging it.“

“I know, it’s like he doesn’t want the world to know he has something like feelings and… Wait, you threatened me?”

“Sometimes. I mean, when I want him out of my hair I just mention you and warn him not to let you wander alone. Such things. He always gets mad at that, I wonder why.” Robin’s grin grew even wider.

“He is hopeless, then.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure. Between you and me and at least half of the League of Justice, I’d say he has his way of getting to people. I don’t know how he does it but he has more friends than I do, and I am quite charming.” It got Robin laughing and for a moment, she was glad. She was glad that she stayed and let him talk.

“We should do this more often, my friend has quite enough of me complaining about Batman and always defends him…”

“…which makes you hate him even more.”

“Precisely! Not that I hate him, just…”

“Trust me, I know.” And she did, she really did. “Just imagine how pissed he is going to be when he learns about this meeting. His favourite little bird in cahoots with an evil thief, he’ll have an aneurism. “

“I cannot wait. “ Here, Robin cackled. _He would make a wonderful supervillain_. “He will interview me and I will tell him nothing. I can sigh dreamily a few times though. Perfect.” _A wonderful supervillain._

“Here, something to drive him even madder.” She leaned towards him and kissed his cheek, careful to leave a lipstick mark on it. “See you around, little bird. Whenever you want to bitch about Daddy Bat, just give me a call.”

And with the final wink, she left the boy on top of the tower, her whip allowing her to quickly get away.

It was good to make the boy smile, true, but she couldn’t afford to grow fond of him. It was bad enough she tolerated her weakness for Batman. She didn’t need another one for his little sidekick.

The encounter was off her mind when she entered her apartment. She was good at ignoring things.

When she ran into Batman the next week he was indeed, mad. Especially when Robin waved at her cheekily from behind Batman’s cape.

She blew him a kiss and took a flight.

With Batman glowering behind her and with Robin’s laughter in her ears, she felt pretty good. Being a good person sometimes had its perks, who would’ve known?

**2\. Jason**

“ Look at that, the replacement arrived!” She jeered as she dodged birdrangs thrown at her.

Dick had better aim, really. He went by Nightwing now, she knew, but she’s been calling him Dick in her head for years. Hell, she spent last Christmas with him and Alfred, she was entitled to do that. But this little bird? This one was new. She didn’t think Bruce was ready to take under his wing another teenager and so soon after Dick left the Wayne Manor to establish his new persona in a different city. No wonder he had been so bitter about it. ‘I cannot hate the kid, he is pretty alright, if cheeky at times, but, you know…?’ He had said. She did know. The smug smile of Talia al Ghul had flashed in her mind as she patted Dick on his arm and wished him luck. ‘I like your new costume. You look all sexy and manly. You know you can call me whenever you feel lonely.’ She had purred then and he had just laughed. ‘I’ll keep that in mind’, he said.

And then he was gone.

She liked Dick. Despite her best judgment, she liked Dick. So when facing this newbie, she might have been a little biased.

“Where is your Daddy? He didn’t teach you how to throw?” That made the kid angry. He was a little older than Dick had been when she first saw him as Robin, he looked more or less fourteen. And much, much angrier than she ever saw Dick to be. While his aim left something to be desired, the sheer force he threw with, that was something to look into.

“Anger issues, second bird?” That seemed to enrage him even further. She hit a nerve, it seemed.

She didn’t stop running until she noticed the boy was no longer in pursuit. He was definitely new and he wasn’t as acrobatic as Dick. Did he fall? Was it in any way her business? No. _But it was just a kid._

This thread of thought seemed awfully familiar, but she turned back. It didn’t take her long to find him.

He was hanging from a cable between two buildings. Any normal kid would have screamed for help. But this one kept silent, even though he would have fallen had she not turned back.

“Pride killed the Bat, you know?” She asked as she threw her whip to aid him. He ignored it for a moment, but when the cable made a ripping noise, he caught onto the whip quickly. She had no trouble with pulling him up. He was that light. Practically undernourished. The reason Bruce invested himself in this boy seemed obvious now.

“I’m not a bat.” The boy hissed, instead of a thank you. Bats were ungrateful that way, she was well aware.

“But you want to be, don’t you?” She hit the nerve yet again. Judging from the expression on his face, he would have burst to tears, were he alone.

“Are you here to me inform me I won’t? That I’m weaker, slower and entirely unlike the previous Robin?! Get in line!” _Oh, Bruce_ , she thought. _No one can mess up a good kid with just good intentions._ Bruce was probably the champion.

“Let me guess, inferiority complex? You don’t feel worthy of taking the mantle of Robin?” She cooed. The boy got even angrier.

“I am worthy! It’s not about me being a bad Robin, it’s about me not being Dick!” The boy seemed to grasp the fact that he has just betrayed the previous Robin’s identity, because he fell silent. “I mean…” He started finally, while she just watched him.

“Dick is very fond of you.” She finally said, to save him the trouble.

“How did you…”

“Hush. You really don’t want to know. And he told me himself. So there is only one person that could’ve made you think that way. Is Batsy still as inept at talking about his feelings as ever?”

“Oh, no. He is pretty clear. Loud and clear. I heard him talking to Alfred, he thinks I’m a failure!” She rolled her eyes at that. Dick wasn’t _that_ melodramatic and he had been a diva as a child.

“You heard him use these words exactly?” She asked, patiently. It was none of her business, really, but she did help Dick then, why shouldn’t she help this little one now? Besides, it was good to let the younglings know they didn’t have to take Batman’s bullshit. And who was going to teach them that? Certainly not Batman.

“Well, no, but the message was clear. And I shouldn’t be telling you that, I was supposed to arrest you.”

“For what, enjoying the view?”

“You stole something from the museum.”

“Really? What would that be?” She asked, her tone perfectly innocent.

“I’m not sure, but I heard an alarm, and here you are! Coincidence?”

“Probably. And good for you that I was here. I’ve just saved you, may I remind you?” The boy pouted. It was adorable. He had black hair, just like Dick.

“I wouldn’t have fallen if it wasn’t for the fact that I was chasing you.” He muttered with resentment.

“Keep telling yourself that, birdie. Just so we are clear, I don’t care about Batman’s affairs, but to be quite honest, Dick also wasn’t enough Robin for the Bat. Sure, after he became Nightwing and left, his time as a Robin got glorified in Batman’s mind because that was still the time when Dick listened to him. I had a similar talk with Dick a few years ago.”

“Yeah, right. “

“I even gave him a kiss.” That caused a reaction. She sat down on the roof and reluctantly, Robin followed.

“I heard about that! He kept bragging about it and...” he fell silent again. “But I’m not Dick, so why are you talking to me now? You need a replacement for him as well?”

“Not really, my business goes better without him here. I can always skype him if I have the need to talk to him. So try again.”

“You pity me!” He accused.

“Yeah, I look like the pitying kind.” She replied, not bothering to hide the sarcasm. The boy would see it anyway, he was quite bright. Bruce knew how to pick them.

“So why?”

“Because there is one lesson that Batman forgets to teach each one of you and it makes me mad.”

“And that lesson would be?” He muttered, angry again. Boy had a temper. _Batman must be so proud_.

“Batman is not perfect. You all see it, he makes you angry often and you can see that he has his faults, you are bright children after all. But still the lot of you, you idolize him too much and that’s why he gets to you. When you grow up you won’t be a second Batman. That I can assure you of. Neither of you will, even though you may live to wear his cape. “

“Yes, thanks, you really are nice, I see it now.” He growled at her and stood up abruptly.

“You treat is as an insult, as a bad thing and that is something I cannot understand. What’s the point of living if you want to mold all of your history, personality, all of you to make yourself into him? That is a true waste of potential.” She continued, unfazed.

“You really don’t like Batman, do you?” He finally asked and all she could do was sigh.

“Quite the contrary. But I don’t want to be him. And I don’t want to be his version of me. I’m just me.” He had no answer for that, so she stood up as well, ready to go.

“Which one of us resembled him the most, though?” Of course, he wouldn’t change his mind so quickly. It was worth a try though. At least he didn’t look so angry anymore, and that was a win.

“Batgirl.”

She replied and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Why destroy good traditions?

She left to the music of Robin’s indignant screaming. He didn’t wipe off the lipstick, though.

One month later Selina Kyle officially met Jason Todd at a Wayne Charity Gala. He recognized her almost immediately and refused to talk to her throughout the evening even though she caught him looking at her a few times.

“I am unsure whether he hates me or crushes on me.” She finally said to Bruce as he walked her to her car. Bruce’s exasperated sigh told her everything she needed to know.

“I don’t know what you two talked about, but he is even more wild than he was before.”

“Then I did something right.” She answered with a smile and gave Bruce a kiss.

**3\. Tim**

The loss of Jason was horrible. It was something she never saw coming. How foolish of her, really. Batman dragged the kids with him to the darkest corners of Gotham and made enemies of more than just the rogues.

And Jason paid the price.

He was young, too young. Not that anyone deserved to die by Joker’s hand, no, but a kid? A kid? She hadn’t seen Batman on the streets for a long time and Bruce Wayne was more elusive than ever. While she wanted to talk, to deal with the feelings Jason’s death caused, he preferred to act as if he had none.

It wasn’t the best time to inform him about her predicament. And though she really wanted to talk to somebody, to ask for an advice, she decided that it was better to leave him to his pain.

She almost thought that her disappearance from the crime scene went unnoticed. And yet soon after she gave birth, he was there. Holding a big teddy bear and standing there with a tentative smile, asking about her well-being.

He didn’t ask and she knew better and didn’t tell.

In the light of what happened to Jason, it would be too much. Still, something moved in her as she watched Batman in full costume leaning over the crib to look at her daughter.

“It took you a while to come.” She said instead, wanting answers. Something changed, but what, she had no idea.

“It took me a while to do anything.” He admitted, a rare occurrence in itself.

“What changed?” She was off the grid for almost half the year and kept herself well-hidden, but the coast was that she had no idea what was going on in Gotham. She had no contact with Ivy or Harley, not to mention the Bat Family, so she had no idea what changed Bruce, what allowed him to come back.

“I’ve got a new partner.” Her first instinct was to shout at him. After Jason? A new sidekick? Absurd, bordering on stupid, she wanted to say. But she stopped herself. He had suffered enough, and no matter how she liked to complain about him, he wasn’t stupid, nor reckless. There had to be reason.

“Who?” She managed, taking Helena from Batman’s hands. Her little baby, not afraid of the Bat. She would fit in well with them. But she was everything to her now and she couldn’t risk endangering Helena. Not after Jason.

“He wants to meet you, to introduce himself. He is quite a fan of Dick, so he heard a little about you.”

“I am flattered. Though I won’t fit in a catsuit for a while.” There was something like tenderness in his expression and that made her grateful for the new Robin. To see Bruce finally behave like a human being, that was something not everyone could achieve.

“I don’t think he would mind. I don’t.”

“Stop flattering me. I am going back. Just… Not now.” That seemed to sadden him.

“As you wish.”

“How is he?”

“Different. Very intelligent, not very athletic. Calm, though. Very responsible.” There was nothing she could say to that. ‘Good for you’? ‘He seems nice?’ ‘He is not Dick nor Jason, maybe that’s good?’.

“Exactly what you need then.” He stared at her for a moment and then just nodded.

And then he was gone into the night, leaving her with Helena and with some kind of fondness for a boy she still hasn’t met.

*

When she came back to her apartment, she knew something was up. Someone was there. She lay Helena in her crib as quietly as she could, thanking whoever that was listening that her daughter was asleep. She had been training since the moment the doctor cleared her for physical activity but she was still far from her previous shape. It didn’t mean she wouldn’t take on the intruder.

Catwoman never used guns, but Selina might if that meant protecting her child. Yet instead of an attacker, she found a boy sitting on her balcony. He wasn’t wearing the Robin costume, but one look at his black hair and calm gaze told her that it was the new Robin that was sitting in front of her.

“I usually prefer the guests to announce themselves. And come during the day.”

“I’m sorry. I just…” There was something defeated in his tone and she finally put down the gun.

“Come in. I really want to close the balcony, Helena might get a cold. “ The boy nodded and followed her into her living room. He was shorter than Jason when she last saw him, but taller than Dick. She immediately felt hatred for herself for even thinking that. This was just a kid too, with the legacy of two other, remarkable boys, one of them recently dead. It must’ve been hard for him too.

He was like Bruce said, different. He wasn’t angry, nor frustrated. He was simply sad.

“I guess there is a reason you came here… Other than seeing that I do, in fact, exist and I’m not just a figment of Dick’s imagination.” He gave her a weak smile.

“He said that whenever I think that Batman is too much for me, I could go to you. I didn’t want to, really, I know we do not know each other and that you are currently retired and that it really isn’t your business but… I needed someone who was there.”

“There?”

“With him. With Batman. You know him the longest, you know him longer than Dick. The only person that has been with him longer than you is Alfred and he is pretty depressed as well, though he likes to pretend he isn’t.”

“Men tend to do that, I’m afraid.”

“I know.” He sounded like a kid for the first time this evening. He was more mature than previous Robins, or at least he wanted to be perceived as such. She didn’t know what to think about Dick sending the little Robin her way. What was she, a shrink? Dick once confirmed that he thought of her as part of the family, though she rather assumed he meant he saw her as the cool aunt, not the mother figure. Maybe that’s why. Maybe they need to talk to someone who is an outsider and yet so close that they can trust them. And she somehow fulfilled both requirements. 

“He can be a little too much at the times.” She offered, as a starter.

“He is amazing. He went through a lot and yet he still fights on. Even after what happened to Jason… I knew he needed someone to rely on, someone to support him and to remind him that this is all worth it. I knew it when I begged him to take me as his partner. But it is hard sometimes.” He confessed. She was taken aback by his honesty. Even Dick couldn’t articulate his feelings so well. _Too much time with the Batman._

“Of course it is. You are a kid, no matter what Batman says. And as a kid, you need his support just as much.”

“But I shouldn’t! I am here to help him, to somehow heal him…”

“And that is a noble cause, of course. But if you truly want to be his partner the relationship you two create needs to be about both of you and not only him.” The kid looked at her in silence.

“But how could I do that? How could I come to him and tell him ‘Hey, Batman, I know you are still hurting, but could you please ignore your pain and help me? My dad thinks I am doing drugs because I’m always tired?’ He would take it personally, or worse, he would tell me to quit.” She tried to keep her surprise hidden. So this one wasn’t an orphan. That might be problematic and frankly, the kid had a point.

“He is half-way through firing me on a daily basis because he is afraid something will happen to me, he doesn’t let me aid him during the more dangerous missions, so I’m pretty much useless as anything else than emotional support. So if I tell him…”

“I understand.” She could go to Wayne Manor and tell everything Bruce, scream at him for putting such burden on a child and demand him to leave the kid alone. If he still had at least one parent to come back to, he should do just that. Enjoy his youth, stay out of harm’s way. But one look at the earnest expression on his face, the determination in his eyes and she knew that this would hurt the kid even more. Besides, how could she judge anyone, to tell them they needed to stop because it might get dangerous?

“I have just one question. Why did you become Robin? For Batman, or for yourself?”

“Which answer would be correct?” He sounded unsure, looking at her nervously.

“The honest one.” He pondered on it for a moment so she allowed herself to check on Helena.

When she came back, the boy looked as lost as before.

“I don’t know.” He finally answered. “I wanted to be Robin long before Jason died. I followed Batman and Robin through many years and dreamed of becoming like them one day. And then Jason was gone and Batman… He went crazy. Well, not exactly crazy, but he wasn’t Batman anymore, not the one I admired. And I thought that having a Robin would help him. And at the same time, I could try to live the dream.”

“That was an honest answer, indeed.”

“Was it a correct one?” _As if he was taking a test, honestly. Bruce really should read something on becoming a parent and not giving your kids issues_.

“I don’t know. No one does. But it was a true one. Working with truth about yourself is always easier than lying to yourself. “ She put a hand on his arm and he leaned into it.

“ You are not happy with how things are working out at the moment. That is the truth. You want to help Batman, that is true as well. And, I cannot believe I’m saying it, but here it is: Batman wants to help people and that is his truth. “

“So I should just… talk to him? It’s that simple?”

“Talking to Batman is never simple. He is stubborn and thinks he knows best, but ultimately, yes. You have to talk to him. And if he tells you to stay at home, you come to me and I’ll make him change his mind.” It was a bold statement, she knew, but she would at least try.

“Oh… Thank you.” Not many people thanked her for things, so it was a nice change.

“Don’t mention it, kiddo. As Dick said, I’m always ready to complain about Batman.” When he smiled he looked even younger.

What if she has just encouraged him to become another Jason Todd? Would she have to look at his gravestone with a feeling that she should have protested? That she should have told him that it was no life for a kid, that no matter how awful the city was it was still better to go with it instead of changing it? They wouldn’t listen to her anyway. She certainly wouldn’t have, had someone told her the same many, many years ago.

“By the way, I don’t think I introduced myself. I’m Tim Drake, the Red Robin.”

“Selina Kyle, former Catwoman.” She answered, taking his hand with a smile.

“I think the ‘former’ part won’t stick for long.” He replied and bid her goodbye, disappearing into the night like his mentor.

He might have made a choice but Helena… Helena was too young to make any choices. She would be forced into this life and would not be able to escape it, provided that she would live to see her teenage years. Maybe she was talking to Tim that night, but in fact, she might as well be talking to herself. She couldn’t stop being Catwoman. Even if she could, her history would not disappear. Helena would still be a target. She could be used against her. She could be used against Batman. She had to say goodbye to Helena. For her own good. It was ironic that a talk with one of the Robins helped her to finally decide.

**4\. Stephanie**

“I would be much happier during these galas if I could take Kori with me. She would insult people with kindness.” Dick whined at her ear as she swatted at his cheek.

They were standing next to the doors, watching Bruce charm at least three women with some anecdote no one was listening to. Some couples were swirling on the floor to some classical music. Everything was classy and boring, though the hall looked nice and she was sure the chandeliers were very expensive. Not as expensive as the new necklace Vicky Vale was sporting, but still.

“It’s a wonder that no one put two and two together yet with how you are all behaving, so don’t tempt the fate.”

“Gosh, someone lost their sense of adventure.” She glared at him.

“I most certainly did not. I just don’t see how inviting a well-known alien to a gala might result in something else than a complete Batgate. But, by all means, be my guest.” She replied and she took another sip of her champagne. Awful, as always, but one had to keep up the appearances.

“Actually, I think you are mine, so maybe you would like to dance?”

“Certainly. Just not with you.” She teased back. She danced with Dick a few times and while it was a pleasant affair, his dry commentary on the guests they passed, was not. As Catwoman she could laugh at all of them, rich bastards and pick their pockets, as Selina Kyle, the well-known Animal Rights Activist, she could not.  

"I am hurt. Really, you wound me, Selina. Who would you like to dance with, then? Bruce?” She tssked. And looked around, as if searching for a suitable partner.

“Aaand, here he comes, my dream partner, my favourite Wayne!” She interrupted him to wave at Tim who smiled and approached them immediately.

“He is your favourite? Really? Tim? I’m insulted.” Tim started to laugh at Dick’s theatrical faces, while she scanned the room. Tim was not officially a Wayne, so his presence here could be only explained if the Wayne girl invited him.

“You are second in my heart and you know that.” She purred, though absent-mindedly. The girl was nowhere to be seen.

“I’m before Bruce?”

“I thought it was a common knowledge that Selina doesn’t even like him. She sticks with him because she is in love with Alfred.” Tim answered instead of her.

“And where is your partner, Tim?” That wiped the smile off his face.

“I don’t know. We danced and talked and then some girls talked to her and she disappeared.” _Ugh. Men_. The boys were supposedly the greatest detectives, but when it came to women, they knew absolutely nothing.

“I think I’d like to talk her for a moment, if you don’t mind. When I’m back, by all means, we can go back to this fight for my affections.” She kissed both boys on their cheeks “My favourite is as always, Barbara, just so you know” and with that, she left the main hall.

“Nah. She still likes me the best.” Dick said and that was the last thing she heard as the door closed behind her.

She had no idea where to look for Stephanie, she didn’t know her that well. She knew her background, because Bruce occasionally shared and she encountered Cluemaster a few times as well, but aside from that… The girl was a new Robin and her name was Stephanie. She was in love with Tim. That’s all she knew.

If a girl leaves the man she loves on a ball alone, there is something fishy going on. She went up the stairs, feeling that the girl was still in the building.

Though the City Hall was not a high building, it was certainly vast and after a few minutes she was getting desperate. She was ready to look on the gargoyles outside, well aware of Bats proclivity for dramatic brooding over the city, when she heard a sob coming from the nearest bathroom. Of course.

There she was, the golden-haired girl, her eyes full of tears.

“I didn’t see you downstairs.”

“Why should you? Who are you?” The girl answered angrily, wiping her tears with fervor. No wonder she didn’t know. This Robin and Catwoman still haven’t met and though they were introduced at the beginning of the party by Bruce, she couldn’t blame the girl for not recognizing her. With so many young women around, an older one dressed all in black didn’t stick out much.

“I am your fairy godmother.” She said with a brilliant smile. The girl didn’t buy it.

“Like hell you are. What do you want from me?”

“Let’s just say, I wasn’t at the top of Gotham socialite from the beginning. And when I finally arrived, a mean comment here and there could leave me quite shaken. Doubting my allure even. Sure, I had the most expensive dresses I could think off, and yet the rest of them always knew I wasn’t like them and made me feel that too. “

“Why do you think that’s the case?” The girl was still in defensive, but now that she looked at her face, she was almost sure she was right. The make-up she was wearing wasn’t the best out there, even though the dress was gorgeous. Stephanie’s well-defined muscles clashed with the cut of the dress, though. She looked nice, just not stunning, even though she was a pretty girl. 

"A lucky guess, if you will.”

“I don’t need any help, and I still don’t know who you are!”

“I am the guardian angel of all Robins. “Stephanie’s eyes widened.

“You are Catwoman!”

“A little louder, I don’t think they heard you downstairs.” That shut the girl up. Probably Dick and Tim told the girl about Selina, because her whole demeanor changed. She looked defeated instead of angry.

“Was it that obvious?” She asked finally.

“Not really. Not for the boys, at least. But I remembered that this was your first great event as a Wayne and when Tim told me that you left after some girls spoke to you, I did the math. And since I end up helping Robins whether I like it or not, here I am.”

Stephanie sat down on the floor, any regard for her dress long gone. With her back to the wall and her hands on her knees she looked like a perfect picture of a teenage misery.

“It shouldn’t even matter, I know. This is not my life, and I could wipe the floor with any of them, hell, with all of them at once! I know that! But they don’t. They think they are entitled to judge me and without admitting I am Robin, I have no argument for them. Nothing. “

“Helplessness gets to you. It’s normal.” She thought for a moment and then finally, sat down next to the crying girl. She wasn’t going back to the gala anyway. If Bruce wanted to have a sleepover party, he would have to find her here.

“How did you cope?” Gone was the angry girl, now she was almost shy. She looked great like that, her blond hair a mess, her eyes shining. She understood now why Tim was so enamored.

“Well… I got the names of those wonderful women. Took some necklaces and other little things from them, sold them and bought myself a pretty dress and a wonderful set of make-up. Make-up matters, really. Especially its durability. Oh, and I bought very nice shoes after I sold a coat made from fox-fur. It certainly brightened my mood.” Stephanie looked at her incredulously.

“That was a crime!”

“I agree! Fox furs should be illegal, these poor creatures…” That earned her a genuine smile.

“That’s not what I’m talking about.”

“I know. So I don’t advise you to do the same. The point of my story was that the young me won with them on her ground and built her self-worth on this triumph. It was poetic to me then, to let them pay for things I wore to the next gala, which I spent mostly charming their lovers out of spite. I’m not saying it was wise, I rarely am wise, to be quite honest. But it helped.”

Stephanie sighed.

“So I should just kick their asses then? Because I am all for that, but Bruce wouldn’t approve.”

“He generally dislikes fun, I know. You can crush them with your wit, though. I heard you are pretty smart. They are not. They have facts, plenty of them, they went to the best schools after all, but very few of them know how to use their brains.”

“ Unless they are holding a trivia quiz down there, I’m not sure how to do that.”

“How petty are you willing to be?” Stephanie cocked an eyebrow at that.

“I’d like to avoid being petty, I think.”

“Ugh, you are a mini-Batman. Then maybe you should just come shopping with me one day? I can terrorize personnel if they pull a _Pretty Woman_ on you and you can get a decent make-up. Water-proof and all. Perfect for Bat stake outs. “

“That sounds like a plan. If that’s not a problem for you?”

“Oh, please. What’s the point of having cash if you can’t spend it?”

They remained in the bathroom talking until Bruce found them. Stephanie was a pretty nice, level-headed girl and frankly, she was exactly what Selina wanted Helena to grow up to be like. Of course, Stephanie had a past, all of them did. But she still had the ability to be simply happy and stay strong.

They went shopping the next day and it was fun. Not in the way shopping with Ivy and Harley was, when even if they had money, they still paid maybe for one third of things they brought home. They were equals, they were bitching at clothes, complaining about their weight and about awful, awful flower patterns that popped up literally everywhere. It was always like a girl’s night out, crazy in the best way.

Shopping with Stephanie was like walking on the good side. Stephanie was very polite, if excitable and she required opinions about clothes. Opinions which couldn’t be delivered in Selina's usual way because, hell, she was dealing with a child here. They even went for milkshakes during the break in their shopping. It was so normal that it was uncanny.

Never before did she feel like so strongly that she was the cool aunt of the Bat Kids. And even though it was a pleasant affair, it was somehow scary and she was relieved when it was over.

She felt a touch of fondness whenever she saw the new Robin on patrol with her lips colored red.

She did something good.

But the true success came during the next big event, the Mayor’s Christmas Party. Stephanie looked amazing in the purple dress they both picked up that day and with her new jewelry shining on her neck and around her wrists. Tim wasn’t the only one who couldn’t tear his gaze off her.

“You did some amazing work here, Selina.” Dick said as he handed her a glass of champagne.

“She was amazing to begin with. I just gave her clothes.”

“And some self-assurance. You give that a lot, I noticed.”

“What can I say? I’m a good person at heart.” She answered innocently.

“Maybe you should start charging Bruce. You are taking care of his kids after all.” She laughed at that. “Oh, trust me. I am.”

She returned Bruce’s credit card along with Stephanie that day, slipping the card into his pocket when she kissed, leaving Stephanie and her packages on the doorstep of the Manor. She was a good girl after all.

**5\. Damian**

Jason was back and it was such a shock that Damian’s arrival went somehow unnoticed, at least by her.

She still couldn’t reconcile the violent, yet good Jason with the vengeful Red Hood. They met a few times on the job but they were never alone and she knew better than to mention his real name or their shred past to other crooks of Gotham. Yet as she watched him, she became somehow worried. Red Hood was Jason Todd and yet at the same time, he wasn’t. He was truly scary at times and she caught herself wondering whether he would come after her to ensure that his identity remained a secret. She started to make contingency plans and cursed Bruce for even telling her about Jason and then, one day, he was there, in her apartment.

“Let’s be honest here. Are you here to kill me?” She shouted as she noticed the shape on her balcony. The windows were closed, but since when a bit of glass stopped anyone?

“No.” His voice changed, she noticed it the first time she heard him speak, but now, when it was only the two of them, it somehow became more real, more noticeable.

“Torture me, then? Work with me, little bird. I need to know what should I prepare for.”

“No. And don’t call me that.” She finally emerged from behind her couch where she looked for a cover and approached the balcony. She opened the door and since the Red Hood didn’t make any move, she invited him inside.

“So, long time no see.” It was a lame start, but at least it was something.

“You look older.”

“So do you, you ungrateful brat.” She replied, the banter coming back to her easily.

“I look manly and ready to kill. You have wrinkles.” He sat down on her couch as if he was a frequent guest. It was such a Jason thing to do that she couldn’t blame him for it. He took of his red helmet and now she could see something she thought she would never witness. Jason Todd grown up.

“I am still close with the Batman, you know. It’s a miracle I don’t have gray hair. Unlike some I could name.” With a dry chuckle, he patted the seat next to him, as if inviting her to sit down.

“I didn’t come here to exchange insults, though I missed them a little.” He confessed and she was amazed with how much he looked like Bruce Wayne in that moment.

“Then, that begs the question of why did you come?”

“He is going to need your help.” And by ‘He’, he probably meant Batman. It seemed he still preferred to be melodramatic when he could, what with this refusing to utter his guardian’s name.

“Because? I mean, how is this news? He always needs my help.”

“ He got a new Robin.”

“Got? As a present?” She teased, feeling slightly less on edge. If Jason Todd came here to complain about Batman then there was still something of the old Jason in him.

“You could say that. It’s Talia’s bastard. I mean, it is Wayne’s bastard, Talia is the mother.” He paused here as if waiting for her reaction. Frankly, she wasn’t that surprised. There was nothing definite between her and Bruce even now and if the kid was old enough to be a Robin, then there was definitely nothing defined between them then. And that would explain Talia’s many jealous rages.

“What do you expect me to do? Because I think talking to him about using protection is pretty overdue.”

“The kid is a dick.”

“That’s rich coming from you.” He glared at her and she couldn’t stop herself from messing his hair, as she did so many times before. For a moment, he looked slightly embarrassed, but then he simply caught her hand to stop her.

“The kid has been trained by Ra’s Al Ghul. He watched him die. And then his mother gave him away to a father who didn’t know about his existence. He is vengeful, undisciplined and angry. He is going to get him killed.” That was a lot to take in. Especially coming from Jason. It suddenly hit her that it was indeed Jason, that he was here, that he wasn’t dead. She hated herself a little for caring, but it was too late. Since the moment she spoke to Dick that night on the Wayne Tower, it was too late. She got attached. She lost Jason once and now he was here again, hating and loving the Batman at the same time.

“What do you want me to do?“

"Help them. Or maybe kill Damian, I am not exactly picky.”

“Harsh.” Jason sighed deeply.

“I just think he could use someone else in his life than Batman.”

“He has a mother.” She reminded him.

“Yes. Talia gave me cash, gave me training and sent me here in hopes I’ll kill Batman. She is as much a loving mother as Ra’s Al Ghul was a loving father. “

”Poor kid.”

“Oh, he loves her in his own way, I guess, he has literally no one else. He hates Dick and almost killed Tim. Even Alfred is not exactly fond of him at the moment and that’s something. “

“I won’t be either, from what I hear. I hate entitled little pricks.”

“And that’s why you let me sit on your couch?” He had a point. But this was Jason. She knew Jason, she could forgive him a lot.

“I’m not a family therapist. Maybe try Stephanie, or Huntress? Your family grew in your absence.”

“They are not my family. I don’t know them. I know you. You may be obnoxious and confusing, but you are the devil I know. And you helped me before. If you managed with me, maybe you will even conquer Talia’s spawn.”

“You are certainly warming me up to the idea, Talia’s spawn, really.”

“Oh please. Nobody likes Talia. Even Bruce doesn’t really like Talia. Dick hates her because she isn’t you, basically. How can her son be any better?”

She thought about Helena. She sometimes went for a run just to see if Helena was alright with her new family. She seemed happy, so Catwoman was happy. She didn’t regret her decision. But Selina… Selina sometimes wanted her daughter to know the face of her mother. The voice of her father. And now Jason wanted her to look after a child that was dealt the fate Helena was spared. The kid had no choice. He grew up as an assassin, now he had to be a Robin. She was going to have her work cut out for her, she realized, but she was going to try anyway.

“I’m going to charge you all for psychological care, seriously.”

“Thank you.” It was quiet, almost inaudible, but it was there.

“You have changed, Jason Todd.”

“A lot.”

“And yet almost not at all. You were missed.” She finally confessed and for the first time in her life, hugged him. He didn’t resist.

*

She didn’t run into Batman and his new Robin for weeks. It was true, she was taking less jobs than before, her nightly journeys were mostly connected with crime fighting, not committing felonies and she felt old and boring whenever she looked in the mirror. So aside from helping Batman and the crew protect the good Gotham City, aside from hanging out with Ivy and Harley, now a happy couple, she sometimes went on a prowl just for the sake of the thrill it gave her. She was wealthy enough, but there were some things diamonds didn’t buy.

Though lately, the thrill of the chase got somewhat weaker. Mostly because no one chased her. She knew that Batman and Robin were still in business so it meant they were avoiding her on purpose. Was Bruce ashamed of having a kid with Talia? Or was he afraid of the kid’s reaction to her? She and Talia didn’t part ways on friendly terms last time they met.

When she finally ran into them she understood what Jason meant. The boy was spawning insults like a little machine gun with anger issues.

“You really are a little asshole!” She exclaimed as she vaulted back to dodge the attack. This one had a very good aim, she had to give him that.

“I am not interested in opinions of a scumbag!” The boy shouted back and charged at her. She jumped away and landed next to Batman.

“Quite a mouth on him. And no respect for his elders. Clearly, your son.” Bruce’s lips tightened as they always did whenever he was thinking about something painful. Maybe Helena?

“Robin, Catwoman is an ally.”

“She is a thief! I though your job was to catch thieves? Or did I miss the memo that she gets a free pass because she is your harlot?” The boy hissed in reply. _Oh, harlot. That was new._

“Yes, my greetings to Talia too. It is wonderful she still remembers me.” She replied to the boy, leaning on Batman’s arm. “It’s a shame she didn’t teach you to form your own opinions though, instead of repeating hers.”

“It is my opinion!” The boy shouted.

“Selina, please, leave the boy be.” It wouldn’t be the first time she ignored Bruce’s words.

“Oh really? Have we met before? How else could you form an opinion on me?” She asked, innocently.

“I heard enough! Father, stop protecting her!”

“I heard a lot about you as well. And yet I do not call you Batman’s demon child, do I?” That shut him up.

“Damian, go to the Batmobile. That is an order.” The boy grumbled something under his breath, but obeyed.

When they were alone on the roof, Batman finally spoke.

“Why are you fighting with a child? He has got enough on his plate and I know the best how difficult he is, but you went too far.”

“Oh, please. I haven’t got far enough.”

“He is just a kid. I can only guess why you hate him so much but…” He sounded tired all of a sudden and she remembered that he was even older than she was.

“I don’t hate him.”

“Then why are you picking a fight?” He sounded so miserable that she put her arms around him, not exactly hugging him, but giving him some sort of comfort.

“I am not. I’m connecting with him. He is not my child, so he doesn’t have to answer to me. I am not his teacher nor anything. He doesn’t have to obey me. I don’t doubt that he might be a good kid, but unless he cleans up his act, he is not going to have many friends. It’s better that he gets a bad feedback from me than from his peers.”

“I am sure that Dick and Tim will…”

“They don’t like him. And it is no wonder. He did nothing to earn their respect. He just parades around the house calling himself the only true son of Bruce Wayne. “

“You’ve been talking to Dick.”

“I neither deny nor admit that. You are his father, his idol. To please you he will work on his behavior but at the moment it would seem pointless to him. He knows nothing about relationships and even less about friendship. If he is really Talia’s kid, he probably knows nothing of kindness. Or sees it as a weakness.”

“So you were what, teaching him?”

“I’m not a young girl anymore, Bruce. I have plenty of things to teach, things you barely understand.”

“Such as?”

“Emotions, for example. You know next to nothing on how they work and even less about expressing them. Why didn’t you tell me about Damian?” He hung his head. _Eh, the Bats. Always such divas_.

“I didn’t want you to be hurt.”

“Why would I be hurt? I knew about Talia and you. Hell, she tried to wipe my mind because of that. Or kill me. That’s nothing new. And as for Damian… You didn’t know. He was already trained, already on his way into this world. To abandon him would be cruel. And you are never cruel.”

“Sometimes I am.”

“Yeah, so am I. We need to live with that. Jason asked me to look after Damian.”

“Jason?” If someone could master the look of being happy and broken hearted at the same time, it was Batman.

“He worries about you. But imitates you to the point of not telling you that he cares. “

The kiss took her by surprise. Well, if that was how he wanted to show gratitude, she wasn’t going to complain.

*

Another encounters with Damian were very similar. He was rude, insulting and perpetually angry. No wonder Jason didn’t like him much. They were too alike.

Though, of course, according to Damian, he was a better Robin. Maybe technically he was, but he was driving Batman crazy and half of the Gotham’s underworld would gladly kill him just to stop him from talking. He had a way of irritating people.

Frankly, she started to lose hope. No Batkid could stand him for longer periods of time. Dick was the best at handling him, mostly because he beat Damian that one time and that earned him the kid’s respect. Still, whenever he could, he declined spending any time with Damian.

“My nerves are delicate as they are, I don’t need him tap-dancing on them every time he opens his mouth.” He said once during a gala as they were both watching Damian antagonize other children his age.

“He is hopeless. Really. Most of the time I just want to smack him. And Bruce is going to cry some day, just you see. “ She replied.

She wasn’t wrong. Maybe Bruce hasn’t exactly cried, but he was definitely tired and fried at the edges.

Then something happened and both Batman and Robin disappeared for a few days. Days changed into weeks and Dick was once again running around the city in Batman’s suit, making people believe that Batman was still alive and kicking. He didn’t fool Batwoman, nor did he fool Catwoman, but he was the best they had. With Tim still out of commission due to his father’s restriction, the situation seemed desperate. What was Batfamily without Batman? And where was Batman? That plagued her more than she would like to admit. 

It took months and a giant ship crashing into a few buildings, but at least they were back.

Bruce still dazed and hurt, and Damian… Damian was mostly subdued, it seemed. He still went on patrols with the true Batman but he was changed. Even Red Hood wondered about that, he said so the last time she saw him on the job. She wanted to ask Bruce about it, but he was busy rebuilding his credibility after that fiasco.

She didn’t expect to be apprehended by the Robin himself during one of her night stake-outs.

“Catwoman, could I ask you to talk with me?” He actually, asked, that was new. He sounded forced and reluctant to talk, but nevertheless, he was asking. Something must have happened to him in the time both he and Batman were gone. But what?

“It sounds like a trap because you said ‘ask’, but I’ll take my chances.” She sat down on the roof and wondered about her life choices. Maybe instead of being a thief she should be a counselor? It would give her a lot of money for things she did anyway.

“You said that you knew my mother.”

“I did. Why do you ask?”

“I… I might have had a wrong impression of her. I want to check. I asked Father, but he doesn’t like to talk about Mother.”

“And you want me to tell you what I think about Talia?" He nodded. "Oh boy… I liked her at some point. She was really cool. We both knew the secret identity of Batman due to our… shared interest in him and one day she asked me for a meeting. I thought she wanted to fight, but she simply taught me how to guard your father’s identity. It annoyed me then, but impressed me at the same time. “

“So.. .she was honourable?” He sounded so hopeful.

“Oh, kiddo. Hate to shatter your dreams, but not really. Soon after she tricked me, tried to brainwash me and then kill me, so you know. She loved your dad, though. At least, I thought so.”

“ Love is stupid.“He growled.

“Hate to agree, but yes.” That surprised him. “Care to tell me what is it all about?”. He simply glared at her and kept silent for a long time.

She was ready to see him leave, when finally, finally, he spoke.

“It was my mother’s fault that Batman disappeared. She brainwashed him at wanted to use him to…” She got the picture. Sounded like Talia, really.

“ …and she had this clone of me and he just wanted to be loved, but she refused to even acknowledge him and…” _He too, is just a kid. A kid afraid of the monster that was his mother._ That was something she didn’t have to deal with before.

“… And then she said that they could kill me, she will have another kid. I don’t care, but Father thinks I have some kind of trauma and I can’t stand him.”

“So you came to me?” She asked, forcing her tone to sound amused, not pitying.

“I heard anyone can bitch about Batman with you.” She laughed at that.

“This is my legacy, wonderful!” She laughed a little more as the kid looked at her quizzically.

“You are quite pretty when you laugh. I see why Father might have been interested in you.” That sounded awfully like a compliment. She wanted to point it out, but then decided against it. It would ruin the moment.

“Your dad regrets not having more time with his parents. I think he is terrified that you had to listen to such things from your mother, a person who in his understanding of the word should love her child above anything else. I guess he thinks that you feel as strongly about it as he does.”

“I don’t! I am not weak!”

“Really? Because this sounds like a rant of a boy that refuses to acknowledge the truth.”

“How dare you!” He jumped to his feet, his hands in fists. She felt really tired by now.

“Saying that you have no emotion is the stupidest thing your father does and ultimately, it is his greatest weakness. Because no matter how hard you try, you still feel them and by bottling them inside the only person you are hurting is yourself. When you are hurt and wounded you are weaker, don’t you agree?” _Look at me, spawning advice and wisdom on children. Gosh, I'm really old._

“ But my mother said…”

“Your mother loved your father to the point of obsession.” She pointed out, not unkindly.

“And that’s what made her like this! She is dead because of it!” That, he didn’t mention before.

“Did she act on her feelings, though? Did she try to create a relationship with your father? Or did she ignore them and acted upon them when she needed to, telling herself that it is only a lie?”

“You know nothing about my mother!” He was shaking with anger but he was still in front of her.

“No. But I know a lot about lying to yourself and ignoring your desires. I’ve known your father for a while after all.” All fight left his body and he just stood there, the shortest of Robins, trying to come to terms with his broken heart. It was sad to witness.

“You can deny it all you want, but you loved your mother. And felt that she loved you too. You have every right to feel angry, betrayed. Sad. You are only human Damian. All of us are. Aside from Killer Croc, I’m not sure what he is.” Her joke fell flat, and the boy still didn’t look up from his staring contest with his feet. But he was still there.

She really needed to start charging Bruce. Or at least make notes to hand him during one of their dates. A complete instructions of how to talk to each of his children. Because God help her, it was getting exhausting and it wasn’t even her place to do that.

“So I’m not a demon child then?” He finally asked, his voice small.

“No. You are just obnoxious. And precocious. But altogether, pretty human. And pretty much like your father.” The kid smirked.

“I am his one true son. “ He said with pride.

“And that’s why you have no friends.” She replied with a sigh. Hell, this kid was difficult. And thick. Maybe the rest was so nice because they weren’t actually related to Bruce.

“I don’t need friends.”

“Of course. And you don’t need family. Or attention. Or water. Or air. You are a regular machine. Whatever you say, Damian.” He glared at her and pursed his lips.

"I will think about what you said.” He said with the whole solemnity of a growly pre-teen.

Still, it was better than she hoped. He didn’t punch her in a face nor did he throw any of his birdrangs. Small mercies.

He nodded at her and took off.

She needed a hot bath. Consoling children was exhausting.

+1

“I am really surprised that you organize casual Christmas parties.” She said as Dick took her coat off her hands.

“We usually don’t but this year is special.” He answered and let her inside the Wayne Manor’s living room. She waved at Huntress who was talking to a short-haired girl Selina didn’t know. She was dressed all in black so she already liked her style. Huntress waved back and before Selina could say something, she was accosted by Stephanie.

“Selina, you look great!” She said cheerfully.

“Not as great as you, though. The newspapers were swooning over you since that premiere.” They truly were. Stephanie was a wonderful young woman now and didn’t need Selina’s advices anymore. Yet the fondness stayed.

“Oh, please. Come on, you don’t know Cass yet!” She dragged her towards the girl talking with Huntress. The girl was rather nice, though very serious. She trained under Lady Shiva for some time so they could swap stories for a while, since not everyone was present yet. Dick was still waiting for Starfire to arrive.

“I’m so happy that she is coming, I really am, but unfortunately, she is bringing Damian with her. Unless she already fried him for being disrespectful. It would be the best Christmas gift, seriously.” She laughed at that, but didn’t call out his bluff. He was growing fond of the kid. Everyone was.

The next person to arrive was Tim.

“There he is, my favourite kitten!” She purred as he kissed her on her cheek.

“I still don’t get it why he is your favourite. We go way back!” Dick whined at her side as they watched Tim greeting Stephanie and Cass.

“He was nice, polite and he actually broke into my house. What can I say, a girl cannot help but like boys who are desperate for her attention.” She teased and before he could answer, Alfred let in Kate, Renee Montoya and Barbara.

Even though still in her wheelchair, Barbara looked sharp and as spirited as ever. She greeted Selina cordially and helped her tease Dick about Kori.

From the friendly banter one wouldn’t guess that the two had been anything more than practically siblings. And yet, Selina could recall many nights she'd spent on the roofs talking to either of them about their relationship troubles. Good thing that they usually forgot about whatever thievery she just committed while they were pouring their hearts out. And now… _Look at them. They weren’t kids anymore._ And they weren’t even together anymore, yet the fondness was still visible. Well… Bruce knew how to pick them.

Renee and Kate were apparently together, though were quite unsure whether the rest of the company knew and approved. Selina only met Montoya a few times and didn’t have any proper conversation with the woman up to date, but Kate was happy at least. Bruce was still absent from his own party and that started to worry her a little.

“Are we sure he is even attending?” She asked Alfred, who as usual, just raised his eyebrow.

“I am quite certain. He is just escorting one of the guests.” The party still somehow functioned without its host. Dick and Tim were discussing something while Huntress interrogated Renee, from what Selina could observe from her spot next to the door. She wasn’t quite one of them after all.

She moved to talk to Barbara and enquire about her father. Though Commissioner Gordon knew Batman’s identity, he didn’t know the secret identities of the rest of the guests and not everyone was ready to trust him with them, so he couldn’t come.

“He sends best wishes, though. I think he was quite relieved that I got invited here because he didn’t want me to spend Christmas alone.”

“He wouldn’t be with you?”

“Oh, he would, I’m certain. Even though he got invited to the GPD’s party. Now that I’m here he can do without feeling guilty.”

“And how is the University?” As usual, Barbara’s eyes flashed with delight. They hadn’t been in touch for a long time, but if there was something Barbara loved, it was learning. Studying. That bit hasn’t changed. They spoke a bit about some professors that Selina knew from the social gatherings. The two of them were the first ones to greet Starfire and Damian, when they arrived.

Selina had never met Starfire before, just saw her on the TV screen. Dick’s tastes were unchanging it would seem. She had fiery red-hair and a wonderful smile. Yet she was quite different from Barbara. She was Damian’s mentor but she had a very calming presence. Someone that powerful should act more aggressive, one would think. Yet she didn’t.

‘She would insult them with kindness’, Dick said to Selina once, and now she understood what he meant. She was very nice but not exactly used to customs and some expressions.

Damian in turn hasn’t changed much. Maybe he grew a little taller. He came to greet her and Barbara and then he was off, brooding in the corner. Tim got through however, and soon they were talking as well. Dick was quick to follow and soon the Bat-children were standing together, teasing Damian and each other. _They were all so young…_

“There is only one missing and the picture would be complete.” She mused to Barbara, who nodded sadly.

“Maybe one day…”

“How about today?” Came the voice from the door. They both turned. Jason Todd in a suit, that was another thing Selina didn’t think she would ever witness. Smiling Bruce Wayne however, standing beside him, that was something no one was prepared for, least of all her.

“Little bird, what force brought you here?” She asked as she kissed his cheek.

“Literally force. He wouldn’t let it be, he begged and pleaded. I even saw a tear or two…” The Christmas spirit had to intervene, because Bruce didn’t say anything, just smiled a little wider.

“Stop doing that, it is so out of character that I feel threatened.” She whispered in Bruce’s ear as she kissed his cheek.

“Enjoy this moment. Next time you see him smile will be when he is already a skeleton. They all smile.” Said Dick who came at them the moment he heard Jason’s voice.

“Please. I bet his skull is just deformed. Even as a skeleton he will still be frowning.” Jason answered and for a moment it was as if everything was alright. No one was dead, everyone was in one place, talking animatedly as if they were normal people. A normal family that was spending Christmas together.

“What possessed you to do this?” She asked Bruce after he did his rounds and greeted everyone.

“You wouldn’t believe it, but Damian.”

“You are quite right. I don’t believe it.” She answered, still looking at the Batkids who were now teasing Jason as if nothing ever happened. As if he had never left.

“I blame the Teen Titans. They gave him great expectations, talking about the traditions and how all families sat together and gave each other presents. It’s like a ritual to him, I think. Last night he called me to ask if I had brought the mistletoe. “

“That is adorable.” She replied. Even though he was trying so hard to keep the scowl on his face, the kid was clearly enjoying himself. His first normal Christmas, it would seem.

“And he let you invite me?” She asked, not really hoping for an answer.

“He insisted that I do.” It was her turn to look at him in surprise. _Damian? Really?_

“And you didn’t want to?” She replied in a hurt tone. Bruce sighed heavily.

“You know I did. I always want to invite you.” That was like a confession. Oh, she wasn’t quite prepared for so many Christmas miracles in one day.

“And why did he insist, that is a question. I don’t think he has grown fond of me all of a sudden.” Before Bruce could answer, Damian himself appeared in front of her.

“I couldn’t help, but overhear…”

“I bet you could, if you tried.” He ignored her and carried on.

“… So I’ll explain it to you. Christmas is a time you spend with your family. No matter if you like them or not.” And after dropping that bomb, he returned to whatever the Batkids were now doing. Shocked,  she turned to Bruce.

“You brainwashed him. Or it’s a clone. Or maybe Starfire did something to him, we don’t know the full powers of Tamaran.” Bruce just smiled. _That bastard._

“I think he just said I am a part of Batfamily.” She informed Alfred who was approaching them with Christmas cookies on a tray, because she had to talk to somebody and Bruce was annoyingly happy and useless because of it.

“Oh, yes. The kids agree that you were the first member of said family.” Alfred replied, absolutely nonplussed.

“And what would that make you?” He raised both of his eyebrows at her.

“Why, I am the founder, of course.” And with a slight smirk he went on his way.

She wanted to comment, to somehow deny, to fight or to laugh at it, but all of the conversations she had with the kids came back to her and frankly, she had no counter-argument. So with a gentle sigh, she leaned on Bruce’s arm and simply accepted her fate. She was part of the family now. There were worse things that could have happened to her, really.

For a short moment, the image of Helena entered her mind, but it quickly disappeared as she listened to the laughter Jason was evoking with his horrible, exaggerated tales.

“Fine. I’m the cool aunt, then.” Bruce just smiled and nodded in that infuriating, mocking way of his.

“I am!” He smiled even wider. It wouldn’t last, this wonderful, happy atmosphere and all of the people in the room knew it. But for this one night, for these few hours they could enjoy it even so.

And with that thought, she smiled too.

**Author's Note:**

> Relations between Catwoman and Robins are based on panels from comics, though mostly inpired by Injustice! Catwoman's encounter with Damian Wayne, the 'then reinvent yourself' dialogue. Aaand on Gotham Sirens panel where Nightwing and Selina chill during Christmas while Batman pretends he is dead.
> 
> I like to think that Helena is in fact, Batman's daughter and canon doesn't interest me at this point.


End file.
